


Before You Wake

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: IgNoct Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Noctis never thought he'd live to see dawn again. Now, he intends to cherish every morning he has been gifted.





	Before You Wake

**Author's Note:**

> From the IgNoct discord.
> 
> Prompt: Dawn
> 
> Older!IgNoct 30 x 32

More often than not, Noctis found himself waking before Ignis. He welcomed it. Enough of Ignis’s years had been spent rising before the sun’s rays painted the sky to make appointments, attend meetings and see to Noctis’s daily care. The man deserved a break.

Gentle rays of light crept across Ignis’s face, followed by Noctis’s finger tracing down the line of his nose, thumb brushing over slightly parted lips, lingering with on that old scar he often kissed with such reverence. Ignis had done so much for him—sacrificed so much without being asked, wanting nothing in return save for Noctis’s safety and well-being. He deserved everything Noctis had left to offer and more.

Hugging him closer, Noctis pressed the full length of his body to his sleeping lover’s, nestling his nose into his hair to savor his scent. He smiled at the memories of all the times Ignis had tried and failed to rouse him with the dawn. Now, Noctis would be loathe to miss the way the pink and orange glow of morning light made Ignis look so impossibly beautiful. A contented sigh snuck past his lips, the sound causing Ignis to shift and press back against Noctis. 

“Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
